


Buttercup

by aizawamegumi



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Kudos: 3





	Buttercup

Jesse got seated and waited for his coffee patiently. There was something chilly about the air today. He felt extra cold. He was just thinking about how there was someone for everyone. That woman with 3 dogs he passed by on the way here earlier. The three man band playing music just outside the subway. The family of four seated across him right now. Believing in soulmates seems silly at 29. It wasn't like he wasn't satisfied with where he is, definitely not in that way. It wasn't like he never fell in love, or wasn't loved back. He receives that from people every passing minute, and he was eternally grateful. But he just let himself wonder.

Was there someone for him too?

Jesse wished they were looking for him. He wished they were thinking about him too, wishing him into their life. He wished it wasn't too late for them to come and sweep him off of his feet. He wished he can do the same for them soon too.

"Caramel macchiato, iced venti."

Shintaro said, sliding his coffee from behind. He started sipping on his matcha latte as he sat down across Jesse. Jesse stared at him as the sunlight hit his face and he squinted a little.

"Why are we seated here? Do you wanna watch the world go by or something?" Shintaro beamed.

Jesse sighed and smiled back. 

"Why are you smiling?" Shintaro chuckled and Jesse shook his head.

There really was someone for everyone. 


End file.
